By The Motel Pool
by Jassxx3
Summary: Coulson and Skye dealing with the aftermath of episode 20.Will probably not follow upcoming episodes.P.S I suck at summary's :(
1. Chapter 1

By The Motel Pool~ A story of Skye and Coulson

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

Coulson craned his neck to stare at the night sky ,and took a moment to gaze at the stars. ''Nice night'',said looked across from him at the young hacktavist, and he couldn't help but smile in relief that she was safe and unharmed...physically but mentally he could see she was more than did her best to hide it but the pain in her beautiful brown eyes showed it all and her sad smile didn't help.''Skye, I know right now you probably don't want to talk about it but I'm here when you do. It's not as if I can avoid you,we live in a small motel and you know my room number'',he said in an attempt to make her smile and deal with the pain she was in. He was rewarded with the ghost of a smile on her face before she sighed. Her smile was just one of the many things he loved about her.''Thanks A.C. I Know you're here for me, but right now I don't want to even think about let alone talk about it,I'm still trying to understand it! I just didn't see it coming, Ward a hydra spy? It never even crossed my mind'',she said sounding angry with reached across the table and took her hand,trying to comfort her.''Don't be mad at yourself for not seeing it coming. Hell even I didn't see it coming and I'm supposed to be good at reading people'',he said. She nodded then and blew out a stood up and said '' I think I'm going to call it a night A.C. But thanks''. Coulson stood too and embraced kissing the top of her head before letting her walk away. Little did she know she walked away with his heart and had been since day three,he loved her and just couldn't find the words to tell after today,the terror he'd felt at her being taken he knew he would have to and soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (not sure if I should continue this but let me know what you guys think and if there's an fanfics you's would like me to do let me know!)

Coulson jolted awake from his nightmare and fought hard to swallow the scream climbing up his couldn't,he wouldn't, not with the team so close by and them needing to see his strength and not his weakness.

When he'd calmed down enough,he got out of his bed and went outside to sit at the table by the pool,where he and Skye had been talking thinking of her helped him calm was unsure of what to do,and this was the first time he admitted it to himself. He had no base,no backup and limited resources,and granted one hell of a team but a team that were still trying to come to grips with Ward's wasn't going to be easy,but they were going to take Hydra down even if it was the last mission the team did together. They started this war and they were going to finish it.

Eventually Coulson fell asleep out by the woke up to see the face of his beautiful hactavist and he smiled at stretched and stood up.''Hey boss couldn't help but notice you asleep out here and decided to keep your snoring self company until you woke up'',Skye said smiling.''How long have you been out here?'',asked Coulson. Skye shrugged and said''Couldn't sleep,came out here around three,only to have a panic attack at seeing someone else out here until I realised it was you''. Coulson nodded.''How come you couldn't sleep?'',he asked curious.''My memories wouldn't let me'',she whispered took her hand and then they stood thier in silence taking strength from each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't get this done sooner,but I have been and messages are ALWAYS welcome :) enjoy

Chapter 3

Eventually they broke apart and both headed in different directions to their seperate rooms.

Half an hour later Coulson sighed sitting on his bed,trying(but failing) to no think about the T.A.H.I.T.I. was a knock on his door.''It's open'',he was Skye and somehow her just being in his room,helped lift his had her laptop with her and sat down on his bed in a rush.

Great now his bed would smell of her too,not just his suit.''I managed to find the plane using the trackers,and hacked into some cameras from that 's an empty run way in Havana Cuba.I also followed Ward using the camera's from the run way to a barber's which he hasn't left looking at the blueprints for this building and seeing all the lower levels and the space? I'm fairly certain that this is a hydra hideout if not one of their bases'',she said in a hurry.

Coulson was yet again amazed,and so very grateful he'd put her on his team.''Finally some good news'',he said smiled too and of course at that moment the sun shined in on her,making her look like and angel.''We're not ready to take hydra on yet,so keep an eye on them for now but when we are?'',he looked up at him.''You get Ward,I get Garrett'',he said totally nodded and shook his hand,making it all very she full on beamed at him before leaving the room.


End file.
